Various types of apparatus have been developed for providing young children and infants with the ability to participate in various activities at a stationary location. One such apparatus often used by children who are just learning to walk is designed to allow the child to sit in a seat such that his/her feet are touching the ground and permits the child to bounce thereby entertaining the child while strengthening the child's leg muscles. Typically, the apparatus also includes a tray or table that surrounds the seat or a portion of the seat and also includes a plurality of foldable legs for supporting the seat.
While such apparatus are effective for their intended purpose, there remains an ongoing consumer interest for a new and improved apparatus for young children that is easily portable, lightweight, safe, and compact for easy storage and transportation, provides a child with the ability to engage in a variety of activities and is relatively inexpensive to manufacture thereby reducing the cost to the ultimate consumer.